A New Life
by aspiringtobeahobbit
Summary: After a barroom brawl, Kili realizes his true feelings for Kat. The truth comes out, and a new life begins between the two of them. Kili/OC, rated M to be safe, has sexual content.


He showed up to her house late one night, right as she was preparing for bed. She threw on a robe over her thin night shift, wishing she had worn something less revealing as she answered the door, club hidden behind her.

"Kili!" She exclaimed as she opened the door to reveal her best friend for several years, cut and bloody and beginning to bruise. "What- what happened? Come inside," She opened the door further to let him in, placing the club down and re-lighting the candles in the kitchen. She tied her robe tighter and sat down opposite him at the table. "So are you going to explain this? And why do you reek of ale?" She prompted him. "Kil?"

He looked up at her dazedly. "I…I got in a fight," he responded slowly.

"Yes, I can see that! What happened? Are you all right?" she asked as she got up to get a cool wet cloth for his bleeding face.

"Yes, I'm fine…" he mumbled. As she pressed the cloth to his face, he winced. She muttered an apology as he took it from her, slowly. Was it her imagination, or did his hand linger over hers? "They were…they said rude things…inappropriate things…," he trailed off, avoiding her stare.

"Kili, look at me!" He did so grudgingly. "Bad things about what, Kil? You can tell me."

He shuddered before replying, "About…about you,"

"Now, Kil, that's not so bad-," she began, but he cut her off.

"No, Kat…about you and me," He said this last part very quietly, and she had to strain to be sure of his words. "They said that we…did things…that we were…," he trailed off again as she began to laugh.

"And you thought this was bad enough to fight over? What's so bad about that?" She gently scolded him. He looked even more embarrassed. "Kil? What's wrong?" she was confused by his silence.

"They were right…in part. I do…," he faltered.

"Yes?" she prompted, her interest piqued.

"I do…feel that way about you," he finished in a rush. She was shocked, and quickly stood and turned to hide her confusion.

"I…I see. And how long have you-," she began.

"Since I met you! Kat, I have loved you every second of every day and I couldn't bear them talking about you that way…," he stood, too, and walked quickly towards her. Without warning, she turned and kissed him suddenly, swiftly. He returned the kiss fiercely, pushing her gently against the wall behind her. She broke for air and gasped.

"I thought you were only for dwarf-women! I had always hoped-," He cut her off with another passionate kiss, which she eagerly reciprocated. She wound her hands around the back of his head, through his long black hair, felt his stubbly chin scratch her as she moved to kiss him deeper. She pressed herself against him, feeling his muscled arms holding her tightly and his hard body against hers. "Kili, I love you… I could never tell you because I was too embarrassed, but you…your…," she broke off after she glanced at his body, giving him another passionate kiss. This time, she began to fumble with his coat fastens. He stopped her kiss and held her hands, his eyes swirling with confusion and questions. "Well, are you going to help me or-," she was silenced by his reply, a grinning kiss that surprised her. He unfastened his coat and threw it from them. His shirt was pulled tight across his chest as he continued to kiss her, all while untying the strap of her robe. She let it fall as he pressed her harder against the wall.

She worked clumsily at his belt, and with his help, released it and flung it across the room. When they came together again, she could feel him straining for release against her and she grinned. She slowly lifted his tunic over his head and dropped it beside them. He stood, hands caressing her slim waist through her chemise, and took in her expression with his deep brown eyes as she smilingly drank in his gaze. His well-muscled chest was covered in hair, and his powerful shoulders arched into her as she laid a gentle trail of kisses across his chest. He sighed and lifted her chin gently, then bent and kissed her neck hotly. She melted into his kisses, feeling him against every inch of her body. She let his kisses stoke her fires to a white-hot flame before she tangled her hands in his hair and claimed his mouth with her own.

She broke their impassioned kiss and took his hand. She led him slowly, seductively, to her bedroom, now thankful that she had worn her satin chemise and not her plain cotton one. As they walked, he drank in the image of her- her long dark hair wavy from the day's braid and draped across her shoulders, the way the satin nightdress clung to her aroused body and made her every movement a torment for him…

When she reached her bedroom, she paused. Seeing her hesitation, Kili lifted her easily and, with her straddling him, he walked to her four-poster. He set her down gently, kissed her swiftly, and slowly drew her shift over her head. She smiled shyly at him when it was gone, and he laughed out loud. She looked distressed and upset until he exclaimed, "Oh! Darling, don't think I am laughing at you! Oh no…I am laughing at myself for having taken so long to realize how much you mean to me, and at how…how lucky I am to be able to love one so incredibly beautiful!"

She grinned and kissed him softly before whispering, "And I am so lucky for having fallen for such a poet!" She laughed as he tackled her for her tease, which became a moan as he began to kiss and caress her body again. He started at her ear, then slowly worked his way to her collarbone, before looking up at her for her approval. She nodded and knotted her hands in his hair as he kissed and caressed each breast in turn. She gasped when he began to suckle at her breast, and giggled. He lifted his head at that, and she dragged his face down to hers while she released him from his breeches. As he came free, their eyes met.

"Kat- are you sure? I don't want this to be an impulse decision," he asked.

"No, my dear…I love you and only you. I want this more than anything!" At that, he kissed her gently, and slowly entered her. She gasped with pain and he froze, afraid he would hurt her more. "No, my love, go on- it only hurts for a second. I will be fine!" she whispered through gritted teeth. He continued until he was fully immersed and in heaven and she released the breath she was holding. "See? All better!"

He kissed her fiercely, then began to move faster, and with each kiss and motion, their fires grew with each other and melded together. When Kat couldn't stand to be so lazy beneath him, she rolled Kili onto his back and straddled him in one quick motion. His face betrayed his surprise and pleasure, and she reveled in the expressions she could cause. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, pressing her chest against his and lingering. When she withdrew, she did so slowly, trailing her hands along his chest softly and tickling him with her hair. He bucked his hips, causing her to start and laugh. She pushed off of his chest with her hands and gave in to his tireless movements as he, in turn, reveled in her expressions. He was nearly to his release, but he wanted her be satisfied, and so he rolled her back over and began to kiss her body again.

He let his hands trail down her body, with his mouth following. Her hands were wound in his hair, and when he reached her navel, she had to take hold of the bedclothes so as to not pull his hair. He smiled, and continued further, taking her moans as signs of approval. When he reached her center, she gasped and tangled her hands in his hair again. She moaned as his warm laugh tickled her and his mouth aroused her. When she was nearly breathless with pleasure, she pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply as he entered her again. When her eyes closed and she began to quake with release, he let himself submit to the pleasure she was feeling, as well. As he led them up the mountain of pleasure, her breath came in gasps. When they both gave in to the release, he kissed her and whispered, "I love you, Kat."

It was a while before she could respond. When she did, she kissed his scratchy chin and whispered, "I love you too, Kili," and smiled. He slipped out of her and rolled over onto his back, sweaty head on the full pillows. She turned over and rested her head on his chest and curled her fingers in his cheat hair. He wrapped one arm around her and curled the other under his head. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. Even his bruised body felt better after that exertion! He could hardly believe that the fight had only been a little while previous. He was still smiling when they both drifted to sleep.

She woke first, with the morning sun shining in through her shuttered windows. She raised her head and smiled at the memory of the previous night. He was sleeping peacefully, his hair off his face and his mouth forming a little 'o'. He was dreaming, and he shortly began to smile softly with whatever image he was seeing. She laid her head back down on his chest and fell back asleep watching him smile. He woke shortly afterward and found his love sleeping softly on him, with her hair covering her face. He tucked the hair behind her ear and she stirred. "Good morning, sweetheart," he whispered. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, handsome!" she replied. "How was your sleep? Because mine was sensational!"

"Oh, mine was lovely. This tempting vixen came to visit…," he trailed off and winked at her. She giggled.

"Well, I am starving. How about breakfast to take your mind off your vixen?" She began to get up, pulling her chemise back on.

"Oh, I don't think anything could make me forget her," he growled as he held her from behind, kissing her neck. She smiled, and wrapped her arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his arms.

"Kili, last night…," she began.

"Wasn't a mistake?" he asked in a panic, straightening. She turned quickly in his embrace.

"No! No, Kili, it was the best decision I have ever made. I just wanted to tell you how much it meant to me, is all…," she stood up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "I want to spend every day with you, and every night in your embrace. I love you," she finished gently.

He smiled and kissed her back before saying, "I love you too, Kat, more than life itself. I can't wait for this to be every morning of my life!" They both grinned, and he held her close as he kissed her again, slowly, passionately. "Now, about that breakfast you mentioned!" She laughed, and they walked from the room.


End file.
